1. Field
This disclosure relates to a negative electrode for a rechargeable lithium battery, a method of preparing the same, and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable lithium battery has recently drawn attention as a power source for a small portable electronic device. It uses an organic electrolyte solution and thereby has twice or more the discharge voltage than that of a conventional battery using an alkali aqueous solution and as a result, has high energy density.
The rechargeable lithium battery is manufactured by injecting electrolyte into a battery cell, which includes a positive electrode including a positive active material capable of intercalating/deintercalating lithium and a negative electrode including a negative active material capable of intercalating/deintercalating lithium.
The negative electrode includes a current collector and a negative active material layer. The negative active material layer is formed by applying a negative active material slurry including the negative electrode active material, a binder, and a conductive material in a solvent on the current collector, followed by compression.
The negative active material layer is formed to have a high active mass density to increase energy density of the negative electrode. However, the negative active material layer with the high active mass density has no pores through which an electrolyte flows in, which deteriorates impregnation properties of the electrolyte into the negative active material layer.